


Fever dreams

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Sick Fic, They're supportive, bobby is their dad, the team finds out, theyre all sick, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Buck and Eddie are sick. Shenanigans ensure. Oh and Buck loves his blanket.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 412





	Fever dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one go. My third fic in like, 12 hours???

The first thing Buck noticed when he woke up was heat. 

Everything was too hot. 

He kicked off the comforter that ended up on the floor. The whine that came from his left startled him. He flopped over, laying half on top of Eddie who was definitely too cold. 

He sat up straight at that and still half asleep he checked his temperature. 

He definitely had a fever. Both of them did. He looked over at the clock. Ten minutes until shift begun, they’d slept through the alarm. 

He sighed and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He called Bobby and quickly explained their situation, slurring his words just a bit. After that he flopped back onto Eddie, who sighed contently. 

When he regained consciousness again he was alone. And cold. Too cold. Where were the damn blankets? He felt like he had been ran over by a train. Where was Eddie? He heard a clattering in the kitchen. With a quiet groan, he got up and followed the noice. 

Eddie alone in the kitchen with knifes and a stove when he’s sick maybe wasn’t the best idea. Eddie was sitting on the floor, head leaned back against the wall behind him. Buck shook his head with a fond smile on his lips. 

This dumbass. 

A pot was on the stove, just about to boil over. He turned it off and saw it was an attempt to make chicken noodle soup. He smiled. Buck tasted it before adding some more seasoning and the actual noodles. Then he woke Eddie up and forced him to go sit on the couch. 

His head was pounding as he poured the soup in two bowls, carrying them out to the living room where Eddie sat. He went back to the kitchen and got some apple juice, two spoons and ibuprofen. They ate in a comfortable silence while watching some CSI rerun they definitely had seen before. 

Chugging apple juice was not how Buck expected his day to go but Eddie was there, running his hands through his hair and sitting so close to him that he’d rather be here than anywhere else in the world. Eddie decided then and there was a good time to sleep so he (not so gracefully) scotched down, feet behind Buck’s back and a blanket that reached all the way from his toes to neck. 

Buck loved that blanket. 

Eddie looked back at him as he gestured for him to join him. The couch was definitely not made for two men their size but they made it work. Buck was on top, (for once) with his hands wrapped around his neck with Eddie’s loosely around his waist. They shared the blanket which surprisingly fit around them. 

Buck loved that blanket. 

Somewhere around there he fell asleep, as did Eddie. 

They were startled awake by the sound of the door opening and boots hitting the floor. 

Buck ended up on the floor. 

They blinked back at the 118.

“How did you get in?” 

Hen shot him an unimpressed glare.

“You didn’t exactly lock your door blondie. Can I check your temperature?” 

They nodded. Buck sat on the couch next to Eddie who was also sitting up by now.

“What were you doing before we got here?” 

Eddie frowned back at Chimney.

“Sleeping?” 

He was about to ask more but Cap interrupted.

“None of your business Chimney.” He told him in a tone that left nothing to be discussed.

“Eddie definitely got the worst of it, 102 and 104.” 

Buck wrinkled his nose. Eddie sighed, dropping his forehead to rest on his shoulder as Buck began running his hands through his hair.

He mumbled something incoherent.

“What was that?”

“Love you” 

Buck’s heart rate still sped up every time he heard those words from him.

“I love you too, you okay?” 

Eddie nodded back at him. 

Some might say chaos erupted. 

Hen and Chimney went absolutely livid, talking at the same time about god knows what at a higher volume than he could handle. Bobby took a moment to recover before shushing them, Buck thanked him. 

He was pretty sure Eddie had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was correct as he was met with soft snores. 

He motioned for Bobby to hand him the blanket that was out of his reach. He draped it around Eddie’s shoulders. 

Buck loved that blanket. 

He looked up at his coworkers and was surprised to find them already looking at him. He tilted his head to the side, silently asking them to explain. Bobby went first. 

“How long has this been going on? You know about the papers you have to sign. You could have told me you know.”

“Not as simple as that Bobby. I wish it was.” Hen interrupted before he could get anything out. 

Buck looked back at her with a smile. 

“Yeah.” 

Bobby nodded back at him. “That’s fair. Still gonna need you to sign those papers though.”

“Yes sir.” 

He patted him on the shoulder and Buck couldn’t help grinning back at the man that had become a father figure to him. 

They left soon after that. 

He pushed Eddie back on the couch so he was laying down again before moving to clean up the dishes on the table. He was feeling a lot better so he decided to do the laundry as well. 

Eddie was still sleeping when he was done, the clothes in the dryer. 

He woke him up. 

His fever hadn’t gone down and Buck was getting worried. He knew that he would be fine though. It was just a fever. Didn’t stop him from worrying though. Eddie whined and complained all the way to the shower but stopped the second the cool water hit his skin. The bliss was short lived. Soon after Eddie was pulled out, dried off and in clean clothes. In bed. Buck made him chug some water before he could go back to sleep. They slept for another hour or two when someone walked through the door. 

Again. 

Only this time it was Chris and Carla. 

Buck talked to her while he helped Chris into bed. The fever got him too. Soon they were all in bed, cuddled together under three blankets with two of the closest windows wide open. 

He didn’t mind being sick if it was with his favorite boys. 

He did however mind getting puked on when it turned out Christopher had more than a fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! Comments and kudos are everything! Let me know what you think.


End file.
